


Клубок

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934710
Kudos: 1





	Клубок

Лука всегда остро чувствовал особую атмосферу футбольного братства. Он обнимал — его обнимали. Он знал, что его широко раскинутые руки не сомкнутся в пустоте. Лука нуждался в прикосновениях постоянно, и его товарищи на них не скупились. Наверное, в какой-то момент он понял, что обладает особым даром притягивать к себе людей — притягивать будто в прямом смысле: никто не мог пройти мимо, не обняв за плечи или шутливо не подхватив под мышку, не взъерошив его волосы или не дёрнув за вьющуюся прядь. Лука всё чаще ловил себя на мысли, что становится похожим на золотого гуся из сказки, которую читал как-то на ночь Эме и Ивану: все, кто к нему прикасается, прилипают намертво. Дети в редкие моменты, когда он мог полностью посвятить себя семье, так уж точно не могли от него оторваться. Ваня тоже находила любой повод, чтобы тронуть его, и, словно убедившись, что он дома, с ней, продолжить домашние дела, или разговор по телефону, или рассказ о том, как София сегодня пыталась произнести новое слово. Лука любил это ощущение домашнего уюта: он словно находился внутри большого клубка овечьей шерсти — такого, какой обычно сматывала из пряжи его бабушка. Тепло, мягко и... нестерпимо душно. До такой степени, что в одну ночь Лука проснулся, задыхаясь в попытке освободиться от шерстяных нитей, опутывающих его, словно паутина.

После этого сна он понял, что одних семейных прикосновений ему мало. Спустя время Лука осознал, что и дружеских недостаёт: он словно превратился в тактильного наркомана, постоянно нуждающегося в ощущении чужого тела, напряжённых мускулов, запаха пота, бьющей током энергетики адреналина, силы крепких рук, сжимающих так, что порой кости трещали, и рваного дыхания, смешанного с бессвязным первобытным криком победы или рыданием поражения.

Только тогда, когда прикосновений становилось так много, что Лука ощущал чужую кожу как свою, наконец уходило желание, с которым он боролся с того момента, как вышел в юности на футбольное поле: желание быть свободным в игре, добиваясь своего любой ценой — через чужую кровь, боль и страдание. Когда он понимал, что эта жажда крови выходит из под контроля, он просто останавливался — как в игре с Депортиво, когда Баккали упал, корчась от боли, но Рамос продолжил игру.

Лука и под пытками никому бы не признался, почему так нуждается в этих прикосновениях. Никому, кроме одного человека, — того, который чуть не убил его тогда на поле. Лука был уверен, что и после матча Серхио не оставил мысль об убийстве, поэтому пришлось включить дар золотого гуся на полную мощность. 

Серхио, остыв, крепко прижал его к себе, качая головой:

— Не могу долго злиться на идиотов...

— Я тоже, — ответил Лука, обхватывая его за шею и приподнимаясь на носочках. Рамос послушно наклонился.

— Ладно... — окончательно сдался Серхио. — Убью тебя в другой раз.

— Отлично! — улыбнулся Лука. — Не хотелось бы сегодня трупом валяться на поле после твоего подката. У меня другие планы...

«...не убить кого-нибудь самому», — мысленно договаривает Лука. Серхио отстраняется и смотрит в карие глаза долгим взглядом.

Луке кажется, что убийство уже совершилось и его поймали на месте преступления.

***

Серхио никогда не мучался угрызениями совести. Он ломал — его ломали. Он катался по газону и рассматривал потом окровавленные пальцы, его соперники падали и кричали — это все часть жизни, жизни на поле. Достойно мужчины биться не на жизнь, а насмерть, а потом уже залечивать раны и гордиться шрамами. Неженкам не место в спорте. Ему не хватало и этой боли, поэтому он не вылезал из тату-салона. В сексе… в сексе с Пилар он предпочитал бурю и натиск, и она отвечала ему с не меньшей страстью, но все же хотелось чего-то, более… более жесткого. Любимая женщина, какая бы она ни была сильная (а Пилар была сильной), — существо нежное, и вся душа Серхио восставала против экспериментов. Редкие адюльтеры тоже не приносили желаемого. Но неважно, секс после схватки на поле — приятное и даже где-то расслабляющее дополнение. Кроме этого, футбол давал ему практически все. В играх против одноклубников он не церемонился. Фолил, как на чужих, и те ему прощали и фолили в ответ, если хватало духу и мастерства.

И вот, где-то за неделю до матча с Хорватией ему стало… не по себе? Он практически не волновался перед игрой с Англией, работал как всегда, разве что чуть аккуратнее, но мысль о хорватах, о Луке как-то царапала. Не то чтобы Модрич был неженкой. О, нет. Серхио давно перестал вестись на невинное выражение лица. Но все вместе: сумасшедший темп, губы, искривленные в страдальческой гримасе, манера, не глядя, отпихивать противника, внезапные приступы злобы, когда этот самый противник мог получить по ногам, и потом снова это лицо, далекое от канонов красоты, освещенное чистой радостью, приоткрытый рот и привычка непринужденно запрыгивать на руки к товарищам, вынуждая ощущать ладонями горячее тело сквозь недопустимо тонкую форму, чувствовать тяжелое дыхание, закрывать глаза и прижимать это птичье тельце к себе сильнее, чем требуют дружеские объятия, — все это заводило, смущало, заставляло лежать ночами, отмахиваясь от запретных фантазий… 

Они и раньше играли друг против друга. Не жалея, не вспоминая, обнимаясь с другими — со своей сборной, празднуя победу или переживая поражение. Но то, как сломался Люк Шоу, упал без движения после пустякового столкновения — даже фолом назвать нельзя было этот момент… Что-то сломалось и в Серхио. Он в ужасе подскакивал, едва задремав, представляя: вот после подката, его, Рамоса, подката, Лука падает и не поднимается. Ни крови, ни крика, ни мата на незнакомом языке — просто бледное лицо, еще больше заострившийся нос, едва слышное дыхание и врачи, столпившиеся вокруг…

***

Когда Серхио входит в номер, Лука не удивляется. Откладывает журнал и молча смотрит. Он позволяет Серхио все и сам совершает такое, о чем тот боялся и думать. Это больно. Нет, серьезно, это больно и не только физически. Но они мужчины, гладиаторы и это схватка. Они умеют терпеть боль и получать удовольствие от нее…

Потом, обработав ссадины, укусы и порезы и возблагодарив Провидение за то, что к семьям вернутся еще не скоро, они, не глядя друг на друга, одеваются и Серхио выходит, унося с собой кроме болезненных отметин, запах и уверенность, что Луку не сломать ни ему, ни кому-то другому.


End file.
